deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Leland Vanhorn
Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, not as an act of vigilantism, but simply for sport. SKX also killed several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded. Battle vs. Shion Sonozaki (by SPARTAN 119) Shion Sonozaki opens her eyes. Slowly the room comes into focus, she is tied to a table in the torture chamber hidden in the underground tunnel under the Sonozaki Estate. A Caucasian man with odd metal implants in his mouth and chest is standing over her, hunting knife in hand. "Hello, Ms. Sonozaki", Leland Vanhorn said, "I have been looking forward to cutting you open for a while now", he said, waving his knife menacingly. However, SKX wouldn't be cutting Shion open without a fight. The knots binding her to the table were loose. Shion released her self from her binds and rolled off the table, just in time to avoid SKX thrusting his knife directly into the place where she would have been moments earlier. Shion grabbed a stun gun and a syringe of the Hinamizawa virus from on top of a blood-stained wooden crate in one corner of the chamber and dodged a swing from SKX's hunting knife and activated the stun gun, thrusting it forward. SKX, however, dodged Shion's attack and shattered the syringe with a blow from his knife. Shion quickly turned her stun gun on SKX and stunned him long enough to run across the chamber and grab a hunting knife of her own. By the time Shion had grabbed the knife, however, SKX had recovered and threw a throwing knife at Shion, which only grazed the side of her face, though it took off part of her left ear. Furiously, Shion grabbed SKX's own knife and tried to throw it back, but SKX pulled out his M-1911 and shot the knife out of her hand. Shion jumped behind a rack of assorted implements of torture and grabbed a Tokarev TT-33 she kept in the chamber for incidents such as these. Shion got up from the rack and fired three shots from the Tokarev, one of them hitting SKX in the shoulder. Vanhorn retaliated, shooting Shion in the lower torso, a hit that was, at least not immediately lethal. SKX then activated his sonic emitter, filling Shion's head with an excruciating pain to match the pain in her torso. Struggling against the pain, Shion got up and fired a couple more shots from her Tokarev, one of them grazing the side of Vanhorn's face, blowing off one of the metal implants in his face and weakening the sonic emissions. Shion ran a door that lead into a long tunnel. SKX ran after her, firing his M1911 as he went, scoring glancing hit. As Shion neared the entrance to a side chamber, a ricochet bullet from SKX's M1911 hit her foot, dropping her to the ground. Shion rolled into the side chamber. SKX got out his knife again, ready to finish off his prey. Shion rolled into the side chamber, an armory filled with illegal arms acquired through her family's yakuza connections. Shion got up to her knees, struggling against the pain from her gunshot wounds, and reached for an AK-47 assault rifle from the nearest gunrack. She got into a kneeling position and aimed the rifle at the door, setting the weapon to full auto. Serial Killer X walked turned into the room, armed with his M1911 in one hand and a knife in the other. He expected to find a wounded Shion lying on the floor, an easy kill. Instead, he was greeted by a hail of automatic weapons fire. A dozen rounds flew into SKX's chest and head, killing him instantly. Vanhorn fell to his knees, before falling face down on the floor. Shion got up on her feet painfully and laughed maniacally, the sound of her laughter echoing through the tunnels under the estate. Expert's Opinion While SKX was larger and probably physically stronger than Shion, and might have outlasted her in melee combat, Shion's AK47 gave her a distinct advantage in range and firepower compared to SKX's handguns. While SKX's sonic emitter ability was no doubt dangerous, it is not instantly lethal, and, as proven in the Condemned games, was no match for a military-grade assault rifle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Yuno Gasai walked into a rundown abandoned hotel. Suddenly, she spotted a man standing over a dead body that had been knifed repeatedly stabbed to death. Standing over the corpse was a man armed with a large hunting knife. Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn turned around suddenly, spotting Yuno in the doorway to the room. SKX drew his M1911 pistol from his his side and fired three times, grazing Yuno's side with one of the bullets. Yuno ran out the door, down a hallway, and around a corner. As SKX exited the hotel room, three .38 caliber rounds flew past him. SKX and Yuno exchanged fire, but neither scored a hit. SKX advanced on Yuno with his hunting and throwing knives at the ready. SKX drew the knife and threw it as Yuno drew her crossbow. The knife missed Yuno. Yuno fired her crossbow, grazing Vanhorn's torso. Vanhorn got out a metal fireplace poker he had used to commit one of his murders, a souvenir that doubled as a weapon. Yuno Gasai laughed maniacally as she tossed an M84 flashbang at SKX. The grenade landed near Vanhorn, who kicked it, causing the flashbang the explode between them, stunning them both. Serial Killer X charged at Yuno as his vision and hearing began to return, though his ears were still ringing and his eyes still hurt. Gasai raised her hatchet and blocked SKX's attack with the poker. Yuno slashed at a SKX, who also blocked her attack. The two sociopathic killers dueled for a while, until SKX used the hook on the poker to grab Yuno's hatchet and disarm her. Not to go down without a fight, Yuno drew a kitchen knife and thrust at SKX, who blocked, but the blade went into his hand, causing him to drop the poker. SKX drew his hunting knife as Yuno made another slash at him. SKX blocked the blow and activated the new sonic emitter he had gotten when he joined the Oro. The sonic frequencies caused severe pain in Yuno's head. Yuno charged at SKX, going berserk, slashing wildly. Yuno thrust the knife into SKX's chest. But not before Yuno felt a severe pain in her head and everything went black. Yuno Gasai expired from the severe brain hemorrhaging caused by SKX's emissions. But Vanhorn would not be far behind her. He managed to walk two steps before he succumbed to the knife wound in his chest WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victors were determined. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saeko Busujima (by SPARTAN 119) Saeko Busujima walked into an old abandoned house, katana in hand. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of two gunshots, one missing entirely and one grazing Saeko's side. Saeko drew the Beretta Model 92 from the holster around her leg and pointed it in the direction the gunshots came from, up the stairs. On the top floor landing stood and man armed with a Colt M1911. Saeko fired four shots from her Beretta, missing, but driving Leland "Serial Killer X" around the corner. Saeko gave chase. The two face each other and fired at the same time, shooting the guns out of each other's hands. "Good", Saeko said, readying her katana, "I prefer to fight up close and personal". Saeko lunged at SKX, but Vanhorn got out his hunting knife and blocked the blade, sending up sparks as steel met steel. Saeko slashed again, Vanhorn jumping into a side room and pulling a metal fireplace poker out of the dead body of his latest victim. SKX swung the poker at Saeko, knocking the katana away. Saeko got out her bokken and blocked the next blow, but the impact snapped the wooden practice sword in half. Saeko walked backward as SKX got out his hunting knife. "Now little miss, How shall I kill you, which of my victims should I imitate?", SKX asked, "Shall I strangle you and place you at the scene of the crime with a male mannequin, like "The Match Maker", or should I give you a slice across the throat like the "Roadside Carver?" Saeko laughed, "I think it is I who will have the pleasure of killing you, and I already know exactly what I'm going to do!" Saeko grabbed her katana from the floor, and in one swift movement, slashed off SKX's feet. Saeko then hacked and slashed at SKX, his screams causing her great ecstasy. This was better than simply killing zombies. Vanhorn's scream as Saeko thrust her blade between SKX's legs brought her to a height of pleasure she had not felt since her "first time", when she beat that man who attacked her half to death in the alleyway. Finally, Saeko came to a "climax" as she sliced Vanhorn's head off. Saeko Busujima walked away from the scene with a sense of satisfaction. She did not care if Rei ended up with Takashi instead of her. As long as the world was still in anarchy, as long as she could keep killing, she was happy. WINNER: Saeko Busujima Expert's Opinion Even though saeko had no training in firearms, she still has the better gun by a large enough margin to dominate over Vanhorn. Additionally, she had another big edge with her Katana over Leland Vanhorn's knife due to this battle being mostly close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Cults Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors